Our True Story
by Just-Sky
Summary: Kumpulan cerita singkat mengenai sebuah keluarga kecil yang Tsuna dan Kyoya bangun bersama di dalam keluarga mafia terbesar di Eropa, Vongola. Ada kegilaan, kehangatan, dan juga hal yang tidak logis terjadi di dalamnya. Semuanya terangkum menjadi satu di dalam kumpulan cerita ini. Warning inside!
1. Finding Ieyasu

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn milik Amano Akira. Penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan dalam bentuk material dalam penulisan fanfik ini

Warning: AR, OOC, OC, Slash, Mpreg, typo, etc.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Family

Pairing: 1827 [Hibari Kyoya x Sawada Tsunayoshi], oneside!6927

* * *

 **OUR TRUE STORY**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

Matahari yang baru muncul di ufuk timur langit kini terlihat begitu terang, menyinari dunia dan menggantikan kedudukan bulan yang sudah menikmati kursi kerajaan di langit. Cahaya matahari tersebut tanpa sengaja masuk ke dalam kamar besar itu melalui celah jendela yang kini terbuka dengan lebar, membuat tak hanya sinar matahari namun juga hembusan angin pagi masuk ke dalam, hal ini tentu membuat sang Penghuni kamar yang masih meringkuk di bawah selimut di atas tempat tidur besar itu semakin meringkuk ke dalam, mengeratkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh kecilnya untuk menghalau cahaya matahari beserta dinginnya angin pagi. Namun, sekeras apapun sang Penghuni kamar itu untuk menghindari dua hal itu, ia tidak bisa melakukannya karena seketika itu pula rasa kantuk dan buaian _morpheus_ yang sejak semalam ia miliki pun sirna begitu saja.

Perlahan-lahan ia mulai tersadar, membuka kedua matanya sedikit demi sedikit sampai bayang-bayang samar yang ia lihat pun kini menjadi begitu jelas. Penghuni kamar itu memiliki helaian berwarna kecoklatan dengan sepasang mata hazel keemasan yang begitu besar, parasnya yang manis pun semakin bersinar akibat diterpa oleh mentari pagi yang membuatnya tidak lagi bisa kembali ke dalam buaian tidur, sehingga ia pun kini terbangun. Pemuda itu mungkin terlihat seperti seorang remaja yang masih duduk di bangku SMA, namun sorot matanya yang tajam tetapi lembut pada saat yang sama tersebut memberikan pengelakan akan penampilannya, mereka begitu dewasa seperti orang yang sudah banyak melihat berbagai macam hal di dunia ini serta merasakan asam dan garam yang terlintas dalam hidupnya. Siapa sangka kalau pemilik helaian halus tersebut bukanlah seorang remaja lugu seperti penampilannya, namun seorang bos mafia yang mana sudah bersimbah banyak darah dan juga terkenal sebagai satu dari orang paling berbahaya di dunia bawah.

Pemuda itu adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola _Decimo_ yang kini sudah berusia 21 tahun. Dan untuk ukuran seorang pemimpin keluarga Vongola yang terkenal berbahaya tersebut, Tsuna terlihat begitu lugu, terlebih pada saat seperti ini ketika ia masih setengah tertidur dengan penampilan yang acak-acakan dan yukata tidur yang ia kenakan terikat secara asal-asalan.

Tsuna menoleh ke arah jam digital yang ada di meja nakas dan mendapati sekarang ini masih berada dalam pukul tujuh pagi, terlalu awal baginya untuk bangun tidur apalagi melakukan aktivitas bos mafia seperti memeriksa beberapa dokumen serta memberikan misi kepada penjaganya, namun ia juga tidak bisa kembali tidur lagi. Tentu saja Tsuna tidak bisa tidur lagi bila ia mendapati sisi kanan tempat tidurnya begitu kosong dan dingin, dan pada saat itu ia teringat kalau suaminya masih berada dalam misi yang ia berikan tiga hari yang lalu.

Rasa kesepian yang Tsuna rasakan pun langsung ia tepis ketika sebuah perasaan panik pun tiba-tiba muncul di dalam benaknya, menyelimuti hatinya, dan membuatnya langsung beranjak dari posisi tidurnya di atas tempat tidur. Pemuda yang baru saja menginjak usia 21 tahun tersebut langsung menghampiri keranda bayi yang ada di dalam kamarnya, instingnya mengatakan kalau ada yang aneh di sana, dan tanpa mempedulikan betapa dinginnya lantai kamar menusuk telapak kakinya yang tak beralaskan tersebut, Tsuna pun langsung berlari menghampiri keranda bayi yang ada di sana. Kedua mata hazel miliknya terbuka lebar ketika ia mendapati keranda bayi tersebut kosong, tidak ada sosok bayi laki-laki yang berusia tiga bulan tidur di dalamnya. Alhasil ia pun merasa panik sebelum amarah menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Siapa yang berani mengambil Ie-kun?" Tanya Tsuna pada dirinya sendiri. Nadanya yang dingin mengingatkan orang kalau ia bukanlah pemuda lugu yang tidak tahu apa-apa, namun salah seorang bos mafia yang sangat berbahaya.

Apabila ada satu hal yang membuat seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi marah, maka hal itu adalah keluarganya. Ia akan murka bila ada sesuatu yang mengusik keluarganya, terutama bila hal itu sudah menyangkut pada putera pertamanya yang baru ia lahirkan tiga bulan yang lalu. Dan mendapati keranda bayi milik Ieyasu kosong sementara Tsuna terlelap di tempat yang sama, itu artinya orang yang menculik Ieyasu adalah orang yang sangat kuat sampai mampu memperdaya insting kuat Tsuna menjadi tidak bekerja.

Tsuna tak bisa memaafkan orang yang berani mengambil puteranya dari hadapannya, oleh karena itu setelah ia merapikan yukata tidurnya yang berwarna krem tersebut ia pun langsung keluar dari dalam kamar tidurnya, tidak mempedulikan kalau aura penuh bahaya menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya dalam setiap langkah yang ia ambil. Beberapa pelayan yang bekerja di rumah besar keluarga Vongola pun langsung minggir ketakutan ketika mereka melihat bos yang begitu mereka kagumi mengeluarkan aura dingin yang menjanjikan neraka bagi siapapun yang menghadangnya, begitu mirip dengan milik suami sang Bos yang selalu berada dalam mood buruk. Dalam hati, mereka berpikir kalau suami Bos yang juga salah satu penjaganya tersebut sudah mengkorupsi pikiran bos mereka dan menjadikan sang Bos sebagai iblis berwajah malaikat secara tidak langsung.

Langkah kaki Tsuna itu tidak menimbulkan suara ketika ia menyusuri koridor panjang rumah besar Vongola, ia mengikuti intuisi tajamnya yang membimbingnya untuk menemukan Ieyasu, putera satu-satunya dan juga kesayangannya. Tidak ada yang boleh main-main dengan keluarga kecil milik Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Insting Tsuna tersebut terus membimbingnya, bahkan karena itu Tsuna pun menghiraukan bagaimana sosok penjaga kabutnya tiba-tiba saja muncul di tengah perjalanan Tsuna dan mencoba untuk mengajaknya berbicara.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, aku kembali dari misi di Rusia~" sahut seorang Rokudo Mukuro dengan senyum khasnya serta tatanan rambutnya yang unik, ia berusaha untuk menarik perhatian Tsuna namun sayangnya dihiraukan oleh sang Bos Vongola dari generasi kesepuluh. "Kufufufu... apa kau menghiraukanku, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Mukuro, aku tidak ada waktu untuk meladenimu sekarang ini," kata Tsuna dengan tenang tanpa menghentikan maupun melambatkan langkahnya, ia terus berjalan menuruni anak tangga dan mengikuti instingnya.

"Oya... itu tidak baik, Tsunayoshi-kun. Menghiraukanku bukanlah tugas seorang bos Vongola yang baik," goda Mukuro, senyuman atau lebih tepatnya seringai miliknya tersebut terus terpatri pada bibirnya ketika ia mengikuti Tsuna.

"Aku tidak peduli akan hal itu saat ini."

Kedua mata heterokromatik milik Mukuro menyipit sedikit. Satu hal yang tidak ia sukai adalah dihiraukan, terlebih oleh orang yang sangat ia sukai meski sesungguhnya ia tidak boleh menyukai orang ini, karena sebenarnya Sawada Tsunayoshi itu sudah dimiliki oleh seorang karnivora yang begitu posesif –dalam hati Mukuru ingin menghajar karnivora yang dimaksud karena ia menangkap Tsunayoshi terlebih dahulu ketimbang dirinya–. Namun, melihat Tsuna yang begitu serius dan tidak menampakkan sedikit senyum di bibirnya pun tentu membuat Mukuro penasaran akan apa yang terjadi, terlebih ia tidak pernah melewatkan untuk berusaha menyentuh sosok Vongola _Decimo_ muda dalam situasi apapun dan di mana pun, bahkan ia tidak peduli kalau sosok predator milik suami Tsuna akan menghajarnya nanti. Oleh karena itu, sosok Mukuro yang nekat –atau mungkin begitu bodoh– tersebut langsung menangkap lengan kanan Tsuna dan secara paksa membuat Tsuna menghentikan langkahnya.

Apa yang Mukuro lakukan tersebut tentu tidak Tsuna duga sebelumnya, apalagi setelah itu Mukuro langsung menghantamkan punggungnya pada dinding koridor dan memerangkap Tsuna di antara tembok dengan tubuh besar milik Mukuro.

Pencarian Ieyasu yang masih menghilang itu pun tertunda untuk beberapa saat akibat tindakan Mukuro, tentu saja hal ini membuat Tsuna semakin murka meski pada kenyataannya ia mencoba untuk menahan murka tersebut untuk tidak langsung memanggang sosok penjaga kabutnya menggunakan X-Burner.

"Mukuro, lepaskan aku saat ini juga! Aku tengah mencari keberadaan Ie-kun," perintah Tsuna itu mungkin terdengar begitu kalem dan juga tenang, namun nadanya mengisyaratkan autoritas yang tidak bisa dibantah dan akan menjanjikan kesakitan bagi siapapun yang membantahnya.

Sayangnya Mukuro itu adalah Mukuro, orang yang akan melakukan apapun demi kesenangannya sendiri –dan juga mendapatkan kesempatan menghimpit Tsuna tanpa ada gangguan seekor 'burung' posesif yang begitu mengganggu– tersebut menghiraukan perintah Bosnya. Malahan, ia memperlihatkan senyum miring –dan dengan bodohnya– mengelus pipi kiri milik Tsuna menggunakan tangannya.

"Kufufu... dan harus melewatkan kesempatan emas ini? Kurasa aku tidak akan melakukan itu, Tsunayoshi-kun," jawab Mukuro, kedua matanya mengisyaratkan nafsu serta mencoba untuk menggoda sosok Tsuna yang sama sekali tidak terpengaruh.

"Kau benar-benar menggali lubang kuburmu sendiri, Rokudo Mukuro," kata Tsuna dengan dingin, kedua mata hazelnya pun kini berubah warna menjadi oranye keemasan yang menandakan kalau ia akan masuk dalam mode HDW – _Hyper Dying Will_ – saat itu juga. "Kurasa aku harus mengingatkanmu mengapa kau tidak boleh main-main denganku ketika aku tengah dalam misi mencari Ie-kun."

"Oya?"

Entah mengapa Mukuro merinding hebat mendengar nada tersebut dan juga sorot mata tajam yang Tsuna berikan kepadanya. Secara reflek Mukuro mengingat kalau sosok yang ada dihadapannya itu bukanlah sosok rapuh yang bisa dipermainkan oleh siapapun, tidak peduli bagaimana penampilan luarnya. Sawada Tsunayoshi adalah Vongola _Decimo,_ sosok karnivora yang menggunakan wujud sebagai herbivora –seseorang sering menyebut hal ini ketika mendeskripsikan Tsuna– dan itu artinya dia sangat berbahaya.

"T-Tunggu, Tsunayoshi-kun..."

Dan Tsuna pun tidak menunggu, ketika ada seorang 'nanas' yang mengganggu misinya mencari keberadaan sang Buah hati, maka ia pun harus menghukum 'nanas' yang dimaksud. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hari itu, teriakan memilukan dari seorang 'nanas' pun membahana dari dalam rumah besar kediaman Vongola. Beberapa pelayan dan juga penjaga Tsuna yang mendengar teriakan memilukan tersebut menghiraukannya, itu sudah biasa terjadi di dalam rumah besar Keluarga Vongola.

* * *

"Boss," suara lembut dari salah satu penjaga kabutnya pun Tsuna dengar, ia menghiraukan sosok Mukuro yang babak belur dan teronggok tidak elitnya di lantai guna melemparkan perhatiannya ke arah lain, di mana Dokuro Chrome muncul di sana.

"Chrome," sapa Tsuna balik, sepasang mata hazelnya pun kini kembali dan menatap sosok Chrome dengan lembut. "Kau sudah kembali dari misimu rupanya. Bisa aku meminta bantuanmu sekarang?"

Dokuro Chrome, satu dari dua penjaga kabut Tsuna dan juga satu-satunya penjaga yang berkelamin wanita tersebut memberikan senyum lembut. Wanita muda itu pun menghampiri sosok Tsuna dan memberikan ciuman kecil di pipi Tsuna, sebuah hal yang ia berikan ketika mereka bertemu setelah terpisah lama.

"Apapun itu, Boss," jawab Chrome, sepertinya ia juga menghiraukan sosok Mukuro yang menyedihkan dan terbaring tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Bagus. Aku ingin kau membawa Mukuro ke klinik dan rawat dia, setelah itu antarkan laporan misi kalian ke kantorku. Aku akan mengurusnya nanti," sahut Tsuna dengan senyum kecil yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Boss terlihat terburu-buru," kata Chrome lagi. Wanita muda itu mengamati penampilan Tsuna yang masih mengenakan yukata tidur dan belum sempat mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian formal seperti biasanya, bahkan Chrome pun juga melihat kalau dibalik penampilan kalem Tsuna ia bisa menemukan kalau orang yang dimaksud tengah panik. Sesuatu tengah terjadi.

Seperti tahu akan apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Chrome, Tsuna pun menghela napas panjang sebelum ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Ie-kun menghilang, aku tidak menemukan Ie-kun di dalam keranda bayinya pagi ini setelah aku terbangun, dan anehnya intuisi-ku tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai hal ini."

"Kalau intuisi Boss tidak memberikan alarm tanda bahaya, berarti Ieyasu-kun tidak berada dalam bahaya."

"Aku harap begitu, Chrome, namun aku tidak bisa menemukan keberadaannya. Oleh karena itu aku tengah berusaha untuk mencarinya sampai Mukuro menghadangku," kata Tsuna, ia sedikit frustrasi karena tidak mengetahui keberadaan sang Buah hati sekarang ini.

"Apa mungkin _Kumo-_ san yang mengambil Ieyasu-kun?"

Sepasang mata hazel milik Tsuna pun bertemu dengan sebuah mata violet milik Chrome, ia ingin sekali mempercayai hal itu, namun Kyoya tengah menjalankan misi –atau itu yang Tsuna yakini sekarang ini– sehingga tidak mungkin Kyoya yang mengambil putera mereka ketika Tsuna masih terlelap dalam buaian _morpheus._ Namun, Tsuna selalu mempercayai intuisi kuatnya, dan bila intuisinya tidak memberikan tanda bahaya maka Ieyasu tidak berada dalam bahaya. Bila apa yang Chrome katakan itu benar, maka Tsuna pun harus mencari keberadaan suaminya saat ini.

"Kau benar, Chrome, aku akan mencari Kyoya sekarang juga. Ada kemungkin Ie-kun tengah bersama dengannya," kata Tsuna, ekspresinya pun kini terlihat lebih bersemangat ketimbang tadi, bahkan ada kelegaan yang terpancar di sana.

Setelah mengatakan itu dan Chrome berjanji untuk merawat Mukuro –yang masih tidak sadarkan diri tersebut setelah mendapatkan hukuman dari Tsuna– Tsuna pun segera bergegas menuju ruangan pribadi milik Kyoya yang ada di sayap barat rumah besar keluarga Vongola tersebut. Intuisi supernya pun juga mengatakan kalau Ieyasu ada di sana setelah ia mendapatkan ide dari Chrome, oleh karena itu dengan terburu-buru dan setengah berlari pun Tsuna segera menuju ke sayap barat rumah besar tersebut. Memasuki area sayap barat, Tsuna mau tidak mau mengagumi interior yang ada di tempat itu. Tempat itu benar-benar berbeda bila dibandingkan dengan ruangan lain yang ada di mansion Vongola, karena nuansa tradisional Jepang pun menghiasi tempat itu. Sayap barat mansion Vongola adalah daerah kekuasaan Kyoya yang Tsuna berikan kepadanya, ia ingin Kyoya betah untuk tinggal di tempat itu sehingga ia pun merenovasi sayap barat mansion Vongola seperti rumah tradisional Jepang tempat Kyoya tinggal di Namimori, mulai dari lantai kayu tatami sampai pintu shoji dan hiasan lainnya. Bahkan Tsuna pun tidak tanggung-tanggung membangun sebuah taman tradisional untuk Kyoya untuk memberikan sentuhan alami serta kesempurnaan.

Benar sekali apa yang Chrome dan intuisi supernya beritahukan kepada Tsuna, mengenai Kyoya yang sudah kembali dari misinya meski pemuda yang dimaksud tidak memberitahukan keberadaannya kepada Tsuna. Tsuna pun melihat sosok besar Kusakabe –yang dengan model rambut khasnya, ala Elvis Presley– berjalan menuju ruangan pribadi Kyoya dengan tangannya membawa sebotol –dengan dot bayi– susu hangat. Tsuna menduga kalau dot bayi tersebut untuk Ieyasu.

"Kusakabe-san," panggil Tsuna seraya ia mendekati Kusakabe yang akan membuka pinto shoji yang menghubungkan tempat itu dengan ruangan pribadi milik Kyoya.

"Ah.. Sawada-san, senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi," sapa Kusakabe dengan senyuman kecil terpatri di bibirnya. "Apa kau ingin bertemu Kyo-san, Sawada-san? Aku baru saja akan mengantarkan botol susu ini untuk Ieyasu-kun, Ieyasu-kun terlihat lapar dan menangis tadi."

Mendengarkan ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir Kusakabe itu mau tidak mau membuat Tsuna merasa lega. Setidaknya misteri keberadaan Ieyasu pun sudah terpecahkan, buah hatinya tengah bersama dengan Kyoya yang dengan kurang ajarnya mengambil Ieyasu dari dalam kamar mereka tanpa sepengetahuan Tsuna.

"Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku, Kusakabe-san. Aku akan mengantarkan botol susu itu sendiri," kata Tsuna, ia pun menerima botol susu dari Kusakabe.

Setelah memberi anggukan singkat kepada Kusakabe, Tsuna pun segera menggeser pintu shoji yang ada di hadapannya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan besar tersebut. Ruangan yang Tsuna masuki tersebut sangat besar, bernuansa Jepang klasik dengan beberapa lukisan kaligrafi serta pemandangan terpajang di dindingnya dan juga sebuah meja kayu rendah berada di tengah-tengah. Ruangan tersebut menghadap ke arah taman tradisional Jepang yang terlihat jelas karena pintu shoji yang mengarah ke luar pun terbuka. Suara antukan pancuran bambu pun terdengar, dan secara samar-samar pun Tsuna mendengarkan himne Namimori-chu yang terdengar –kemungkinan besar dinyanyikan oleh burung kenari mungil peliharaan Kyoya yang bernama Hibird– dari arah luar. Kedua mata hazelnya pun tidak berpaling dari sosok yang mengenakan Yukata hitam dan tengah duduk di teras rumah tersebut, menghadap ke arah taman tradisional Jepang.

Rambut hitam pendek yang sedikit berantakan milik pemuda berusia 23 tahun tersebut dibelai oleh angin pagi, sosoknya yang begitu kalem, _regal,_ dan begitu sempurna di mata Tsuna itu pun terlihat semakin sempurna saat pemuda itu memusatkan perhatiannya pada sesosok bayi mungil yang ada dalam gendongannya. Pemuda itu adalah Hibari Kyoya, penjaga awan serta terkuat dari keluarga Vongola generasi kesepuluh, dan juga suami tercinta dari Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya Tsuna tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, ia terus-terusan mengagumi sosok Kyoya dari sana dan bersyukur karena ia adalah satu-satunya orang selain Ieyasu yang dapat melihat sisi lain dari seorang Hibari Kyoya. Dan melihat sosoknya sekarang ini pun mengingatkan Tsuna mengapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada penjaga awannya ketika ia masih menjadi seorang remaja yang tidak tahu apa-apa sampai sekarang ini. Kyoya adalah kebalikan dari dirinya, sosok yang sangat Tsuna kagumi sampai kapan pun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan berdiri di ambang pintu seperti orang bodoh, Tsunayoshi. Ieyasu kelaparan, aku membutuhkan botol susu yang kau pegang itu," ucapan tenang dari seorang Hibari Kyoya tersebut membuyarkan lamunan yang Tsuna miliki, membuat Tsuna kembali tersadar.

"A-ah... iya," sahut Tsuna dengan lembut sebelum tersenyum kecil.

Sang Vongola _Decimo_ itu pun berjalan terus ke depan dengan langkah pelan, menghampiri dua orang yang begitu penting dalam hidupnya saat ini. Ia pun mengambil tempat duduk di atas teras kayu yang menghadap taman tradisional Jepang, tepat di samping Kyoya yang masih menggendong sosok Ieyasu di kedua lengan kekarnya itu.

Seperti tahu kalau sang 'Ibu' berada di sampingnya, si Kecil Ieyasu pun terbangun dari tidur dan memperlihatkan sepasang mata berwarna hazel seperti milik Tsuna. Si Kecil Ieyasu menatap sosok 'Ibu' dan Ayahnya bergantian sebelum ia memberikan senyuman lebar khas seorang bayi yang baru tidur, namun senyuman tersebut terganggu sebentar karena Ieyasu menguap lebar untuk melepaskan rasa kantuk. Baik Tsuna dan Kyoya yang melihat ekspresi si Kecil Ieyasu dalam gendongan Kyoya itu pun mau tidak mau tersenyum kecil, bahagia melihat sang Buah hati mampu mengenali mereka berdua serta tidak rewel ketika kedua orangtuanya berada di dekatnya.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Tsuna pun mengambil alih Ieyasu dari gendongan Kyoya dan kini gantian dirinya yang menggendong Ieyasu. Dua pasang mata hazel yang begitu identik tersebut saling bertemu dengan satu sama lain, dan dengan sebuah senyum lembut yang terpasang di bibirnya pun Tsuna memberikan kecupan selamat pagi di kening sang Buah hati sebelum ia meletakkan dot bayi yang terpasang di botol susu di bibir Ieyasu, yang secara langsung Ieyasu lahap mengingat perut mungilnya meminta untuk diisi.

Sepasang suami 'isteri' muda tersebut menatap sosok buah hati mereka dengan lembut untuk beberapa saat lamanya ketika Ieyasu meminum susu hangatnya, mereka berdua tidak membutuhkan kata-kata untuk mengatakan betapa bahagianya serta bangganya mereka atas keluarga kecil yang mereka bangun bersama. Tsuna pun juga memejamkan kedua matanya ketika ia merasakan suaminya merengkuh tubuh mungilnya bersama Ieyasu dalam gendongan Tsuna dan membawa mereka berdua dalam pelukan kokoh namun nyaman milik seorang Hibari Kyoya. Bahkan, ia pun menerima kecupan ringan di pelipisnya.

"Aku pulang, Tsunayoshi," gumam Kyoya dengan suara lirih dan bibirnya masih sedikit menempel pada pelipis Tsuna.

Tsuna yang mendapatkan perlakuan lembut dan tidak biasa dari seorang Hibari Kyoya –Tsuna sering mendapatkan hal ini, hanya orang lain saja yang tidak pernah melihat sosok Hibari Kyoya seperti ini. Semuanya eksklusif untuk Tsuna, dan kini untuk Ieyasu juga– pun membuka kedua matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam untuk menatap sepasang mata biru kelabu milik suaminya. Senyuman lembut yang dipenuhi akan rasa cinta pun terulas singkat di bibir Tsuna, senyuman itu sudah cukup untuk mengatakan apa yang Tsuna rasakan sekarang ini. Ia bahagia Kyoya sudah pulang dan bersama dengan dirinya serta Ieyasu. Keluarga kecil mereka sudah lengkap

"Selamat datang kembali, Kyoya, kami merindukanmu," jawab Tsuna dengan lembut.

Sang Vongola _Decimo_ tidak lagi mempertanyakan mengapa Kyoya tidak membangunkannya ketika ia pulang dari misinya lalu mengambil Ieyasu begitu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Tsuna, membuat Tsuna khawatir beberapa saat yang lalu. Tsuna tidak membutuhkan ucapan verbal untuk tahu apa maksud Kyoya, ia sudah bisa menebaknya dengan jelas ketika Tsuna menatap sepasang mata biru kelabu milik suaminya, yang kini menatapnya dengan tenang namun penuh akan kelembutan yang ditujukan kepada mereka berdua. Kyoya rindu pada Tsuna dan Ieyasu, namun ia tidak ingin membangunkan Tsuna ketika ia pulang dan mendapati Ieyasu terbangun dari tidurnya, oleh karena itu Kyoya pun membawa Ieyasu pergi ke tempat ini sambil menunggu Tsuna terbangun. Mereka berdua ini seperti dihubungkan oleh sebuah benang merah yang tak kasat mata, selalu tahu di mana salah satunya berada tanpa perlu bertanya-tanya ada di mana mereka tersebut. Hati mereka berdua terhubung, oleh karena itu Tsuna selalu tahu Kyoya ada di mana meski yang bersangkutan tidak mengatakan apapun, pun dengan Kyoya bila bersangkutan dengan Tsuna.

"Aku juga merindukan kalian berdua," gumam Kyoya dengan suara lirih. Sang Kepala Keluarga Hibari tersebut menyentuh dagu milik suaminya menggunakan tangan satunya, mengangkatnya sedikit sebelum mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir ranum milik Tsuna.

Ciuman lembut yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua pun sudah cukup untuk mengutarakan semua perasaan yang tersimpan di antara satu sama lainnya. Perasaan mereka tidak membutuhkan kalimat untuk menjelaskannya. Kedamaian yang bergulir di antara mereka pun terasa begitu nyaman, ciuman singkat yang Tsuna dan Kyoya bagi pun kini berakhir dengan Tsuna menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kokoh milik sang Suami. Keduanya menatap sosok Ieyasu yang balik menatap mereka seraya meminum susu dalam botol sebagai sarapan.

Kisah sederhana keluarga kecil mereka, keluarga Hibari, kini terangkum singkat di hadapan sosok mungil sang Buah Hati yang sudah terlahir di dunia ini. Dan Hibari Ieyasu yang baru berusia tiga bulan dan tengah berada dalam buaian Ayah dan 'Ibu'nya pun entah mengapa merasa bahagia serta nyaman ketika menatap kedua orangtuanya yang tengah bersama. Mereka bertiga adalah satu kesatuan yang tidak bisa dipisahkan, meski takdir menghadapakan mereka dengan kegilaan dalam keluarga besar Vongola yang menaungi keluarga kecil mereka.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca fanfik ini. Meski statusnya adaalah "complete", aku akan mengupdate cerita ini suatu saat nanti karena model ceritanya berbentuk seperti kumpulan fanfik dengan tema sama.

Author: Sky


	2. Bitter (Part 1)

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn adalah milik Amano Akira, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam penulisan fanfik ini

Warning: AR, OOC, OC, Slash, Mpreg, typo, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Family

Pairing: 1827, D00, slight!18D

* * *

 **OUR TRUE STORY**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

Mencintai seorang Hibari Kyoya itu adalah sebuah pekerjaan yang sulit untuk dilakukan. Tidak hanya karena orang yang dimaksud tidak pernah melihat ke arahnya selain keprofesionalan, namun juga dikarenakan situasi mereka berada sangat berbeda dari harapan yang ada saat ini. Tsuna tidak berani mengutarakan perasaannya yang sudah terpendam selama tiga tahun terakhir kepada penjaga awannya, oleh karena itu ia memilih untuk memendamnya sampai detik ini dan Tsuna pun merasa senang karena tidak ada orang yang mengetahui bagaimana perasaannya, bahkan Reborn yang terkenal selalu bisa membaca pikirannya tersebut tidak bisa mendeteksi bagaimana perasaan Tsuna yang sebenarnya.

Pada usianya yang baru menginjak angka 17 tahun tersebut, Tsuna tidak hanya dihadapkan pada permasalahan pelik karena ia telah menerima untuk menjadi seorang Vongola _Decimo_ yang mengharuskannya untuk meninggalkan kehidupan lamanya, namun ia juga harus menyaksikan orang yang ia cintai harus mencintai orang lain yang Tsuna anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Pemuda berwajah manis itu hanya bisa tersenyum getir ketika ia melihat pemandangan yang ia lihat sekarang ini, dan meskipun ekspresinya menggambarkan sebuah kelembutan serta ketenangan, hati Tsuna benar-benar hancur layaknya sebuah boneka kaca yang terbentur ke lantai di mana benda itu pecah berkeping-keping.

Rasanya begitu sakit, hatinya ingin memberontak padanya dan bersama dengan otaknya memerintah Tsuna untuk pergi dari tempat itu, atau paling tidak ia harus memalingkan pandangannya dari pemandangan itu bila Tsuna tidak ingin jiwanya terus tersakiti secara langsung sebelum mereka membunuhnya pelan-pelan.

Mencintai Hibari Kyoya itu memang berat, terlebih bila sang Penjaga awannya sendiri sudah memiliki hubungan romantisme dengan sosok pemuda yang menganggap Tsuna sebagai adiknya sendiri. Dan meski Tsuna sudah mencoba untuk melupakan dan membuang perasaan tersebut, ia selalu gagal untuk melakukannya karena rasa cintanya kepada Kyoya itu terlalu besar untuk bisa dilupakan. Pernah sekali Tsuna bertanya pada dirinya apakah ia seorang masokis yang terus-terusan mengharapkan Kyoya yang sebenarnya sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain. Dan ketika ia melihat ke belakang, Tsuna pun menemukan jawabannya kalau ia memang seorang masokis yang tak bisa berbuat banyak. Reborn sudah menjadikannya seorang masokis akibat tindakan ekstrimnya tersebut, mungkin Tsuna bisa menyalahkan Reborn karena itu.

Tapi, apakah Tsuna harus menyalahkan Reborn karena Kyoya menjalin hubungan dengan Dino di mana mereka terlihat begitu harmonis selama beberapa bulan ini? Apakah Tsuna juga harus menyalahkan Reborn karena Tsuna sudah jatuh cinta pada orang yang seharusnya tidak boleh ia cintai sebagai pasangan? Dan apakah itu juga salah Reborn karena Tsuna tanpa sengaja melihat pemandangan di mana Kyoya menghimpit Dino pada sebuah dinding di koridor sekolah yang sepi serta menciumnya dengan ganas seperti mereka adalah dua pasang hewan yang haus akan satu sama lainnya? Pemuda itu bisa membayangkan Reborn akan menghajarnya kalau gurunya tersebut mengetahui apa yang Tsuna pikirkan sekarang ini.

 _Tsuna, kau harus segera pergi dari sana. Kau mengganggu privasi Hibari-san dan Dino-san, pergi dari tempat itu dan selamatkan dirimu dari perasaan sakit itu!_ Teriakan hati Tsuna kepada dirinya.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam tiga bulan terakhir sejak Tsuna tahu Kyoya menjalin hubungan dengan Dino dan Tsuna merasa tersakiti, ia mendengarkan akal sehatnya. Untuk itu, Tsuna pun segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan segera berlari secepat mungkin dari sana, ia berlari kencang keluar dari SMA Namimori menuju ke arah rumahnya. Ia tidak peduli kalau ekspresi sendu merekah di wajahnya, ia juga tidak peduli kalau sebutir air mata turun dari pelupuk matanya sebelum benda bening itu dibawa oleh angin ketika Tsuna berlari, namun yang terpenting Tsuna tidak tahu kalau setelah Tsuna berlari meninggalkan tempat itu Kyoya langsung meninju Dino dan memberikan tatapan ganas padanya, membuat bos kesepuluh keluarga Cavallone tersebut tersungkur di atas lantai dengan tangannya memegang rahangnya yang panas serta sakit akibat tinjuan 'kekasihnya' itu.

"Ouch... kau tidak perlu meninjuku seperti itu, Kyoya, aku tahu kau tidak suka berpura-pura menciumku apalagi menjadi kekasihku, tapi aku benar-benar minta bantuanmu," sahut Dino dengan cengiran di wajahnya. Pemuda itu mendesis singkat saat mengetahui bibirnya bengkak.

Hanya tatapan ganas yang berlipat gandalah yang menjadi jawaban dari Kyoya. Pemuda berambut hitam yang kini menginjak usia 19 tahun –yang karena sebuah alasan tertentu ia masih menjadi prefek, baik itu di SMP Namimori dan SMA Namimori– tersebut ingin sekali menghajar 'gurunya' itu sampai pemuda berambut pirang tersebut tak bisa bangun lagi.

"Katakan padaku sekali lagi, untuk apa aku harus setuju berpura-pura menjalin hubungan dengan seorang herbivora sepertimu, Cavallone?!" Kyoya menggeram, murka karena ia sudah dijebak oleh Dino untuk setuju mengikuti permainan bodoh yang Dino buat tersebut, ia tidak pernah setuju untuk melakukannya.

Dino meringis akibat tatapan ganas yang Kyoya berikan kepadanya, ia sudah terbiasa dengan mood yang naik turun dari muridnya tersebut.

"Ayolah, Kyoya, kau setuju untuk membantuku di sini untuk mendapatkan Enma. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa menggerakkan hati malaikatku itu hanya rasa kecemburuan yang bisa ditimbulkan ketika melihatku denganmu. Kyoooyaaa... kau sudah berjanji," jawab Dino dengan rengekan di akhir kalimatnya, membuat Kyoya ingin membunuh Dino. Pemuda itu pun langsung berkelit dari hantaman tonfa yang Kyoya layangkan kepadanya, namun karena Romario ataupun bawahannya tidak ada bersama dengannya saat ini, Dino pun terpeleset karena angin sebelum jatuh terduduk di atas lantai yang dingin dan keras. Alhasil, pukulan tonfa dari Kyoya pun mengenai kepalanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kau bisa menggunakan orang lain, _Herbivore,_ dan aku tidak pernah setuju untuk membantumu di sini," desis Kyoya, pemuda itu benar-benar marah.

"Kau sudah mengatakan setuju waktu itu, Kyoya, ingat... tiga bulan yang lalu setelah pesta pengangkatan Tsuna menjadi Vongola Decimo kita membuat kesepakatan itu."

Kyoya tidak mengatakan apapun karena ia tahu yang Dino katakan adalah benar. Dirinya ingat telah membuat kesepakatan dengan Dino kalau ia akan membantu kuda bodoh ini untuk mendapatkan Bos dari keluarga Shimon sebagai kekasihnya dengan berpura-pura menjalin hubungan dengan Kyoya. Untuk sejauh ini, taktik yang Dino lakukan memang berhasil, Enma terlihat begitu cemburu dan terluka setiap kali ia melihat Dino bersama dengan Kyoya, atau secara tak langsung melihat Dino yang didominasi oleh Kyoya –Kyoya tak sudi dirinya menjadi 'wanita' dalam sebuah hubungan, bahkan dalam hubungan bohongan dengan Dino Cavallone– dalam sebuah kepura-puraan belaka. Sayangnya, sejauh ini Enma tidak melakukan apapun kecuali pergi dan menghiraukan semua itu. Dan sialnya bagi Kyoya, ia tahu dirinya telah membuat orang yang diam-diam ia sukai semakin menjauh padanya dan bukannya mendekat, bahkan tak jarang Kyoya juga melihat Tsuna menangis seperti apa yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia tahu Tsuna ada di sana, namun karena perjanjian bodoh ini ia harus menyakiti sang Vongola _Decimo._

Kyoya itu adalah orang yang memiliki harga diri tinggi dan juga seorang yang sadis, ia ingin melihat sejauh mana Tsuna bisa bertahan dalam kecemburuan yang memakannya tersebut sampai Tsuna menghampirinya dan mengatakan kalau sebenarnya ia mencintai Kyoya. Dan pada saat itu terjadi, Kyoya akan mendeklarasikan kepemilikannya kepada sang Langit yang begitu ia sukai tersebut lalu membunuh Dino untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sampai saat itu tiba, Kyoya akan terus berpura-pura untuk menjadi kekasih Dino meski sesungguhnya Kyoya ingin sekali muntah setiap kali berciuman dengan si Kuda bodoh itu maupun memeluknya dalam artian romantisme dan semacamnya. Kyoya itu tidak memiliki ketertarikan seksual kepada laki-laki maupun perempuan, ia hanya tertarik pada sosok mungil yang bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi saja.

"Kyooooyyaaa... jangan hiraukan aku!" Rengek Dino yang sepertinya tidak jera meski sudah berkali-kali dihajar oleh Kyoya.

Merasa geram karena Dino sudah mengganggunya dalam berpikir, pemuda berambut hitam itu pun mengambil kuda-kuda yang menandakan kalau ia akan memasuki pertarungan, dengan kedua tonfanya terangkat, dan ia terlihat begitu mengintimidasi –serta luar biasa berbahaya–.

" _Herbivore,_ aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati!"

Dan teriakan dari Dino pun membahana di dalam SMA Namimori karena dia dihajar oleh Kyoya yang murka. Malangnya Dino, ia tidak memiliki Romario di sampingnya sehingga ia pun tidak bisa melawan serangan yang Kyoya berikan kepadanya.

* * *

Tsuna terus berlari menyusuri jalanan untuk segera mungkin sampai di rumahnya. Ia ingin masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menumpahkan segala isi hatinya dalam sebuah kesedihan yang ia rasakan. Sang Vongola Decimo tersebut masih bisa melihat bagaimana Kyoya mencium Dino tepat di hadapannya dan betapa mesranya mereka berdua. Ia tahu kalau dirinya mencintai Kyoya maka dirinya harus bahagia ketika Kyoya bahagia, meskipun orang yang membuat penjaga awannya bahagia bukanlah Tsuna. Namun, rasanya susah sekali merelakan Kyoya untuk bersama dengan orang lain. Ia ingin sekali berteriak kepada Kyoya kenapa pemuda itu tidak bisa memilih Tsuna, melihat Tsuna seperti ia melihat Dino, dan Tsuna pun ingin sekali mengatakan pada Dino kalau Kyoya adalah miliknya sehingga Dino tidak boleh merenggut apa yang menjadi miliknya.

Ia hampir saja melakukan semua itu beberapa saat yang lalu, untungnya akal rasional milik Tsuna masih bekerja, dan karena pelajaran "menjadi seorang bos mafia yang sempurna" dari Reborn itu sudah mengakar dalam otaknya maka Tsuna pun dapat mengekang semua keinginan tersebut. Tsuna tidak boleh menjadi orang yang egois, dan bila Kyoya memang bahagia dengan Dino maka ia pun harus merelakan penjaga awannya tersebut. Mungkin saat ini hatinya masih belum bisa menerima hal itu, tetapi suatu saat ketika luka hatinya sudah bisa terobati sedikit demi sedikit maka ia akan bisa melupakan rasa cintanya untuk Kyoya.

 _Aku harap aku bisa setegar itu,_ pikir Tsuna. Ia merasa senang sekali kala itu Gokudera dan Yamamoto tidak bersama dengannya karena Tsuna ada tugas piket sehingga mengharuskan pemuda itu untuk pulang telat, setidaknya ia tidak akan memperlihatkan ekspresi jeleknya ini kepada kedua sahabat baiknya tersebut serta membuat mereka berdua khawatir.

Kedua kaki Tsuna pun pada akhirnya pun menuntun Tsuna untuk tiba di rumah kediaman keluarga Sawada. Ia memandang rumahnya untuk beberapa saat lamanya, dan tak jarang ia pun mengusap kedua matanya dengan lengan panjang jas seragamnya serta menepuk kedua pipinya, sehingga Tsuna pun tidak terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja patah hati dan membuat Ibunya khawatir. Setelah ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam, pemuda yang baru saja menginjak usia di angka 17 tersebut langsung masuk ke dalam rumah setelah memberitahu kedatangannya.

Tidak lebih dari lima detik kemudian, Ibu dari Tsuna yang bernama Sawada Nana muncul dari dalam dapur untuk menyambut kedatangan Tsuna.

"Selamat datang, Tsu-kun, hari ini kau telat sekali," ucap sang Ibu yang parasnya begitu mirip dengan Tsuna tersebut, dengan senyum ramah terpatri di bibirnya.

Melihat wajah sang Ibu, Tsuna pun mau tidak mau memberikan sebuah senyum kecil seraya melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya di dalam rak sepatu.

"Hari ini aku ada piket kelas, Mama, oleh karena itu aku pulang telat," jawab Tsuna dengan senyum yang masih terpatri di wajahnya.

Nana hanya menatap sosok sang Putera dalam diam. Mungkin karena intuisi sang Ibu lah oleh karenanya Nana bisa menangkap ada sebersit kesedihan yang muncul di dalam sosok Sawada Tsunayoshi, dan hal itu membuat Nana khawatir. Tetapi ia tidak ingin memaksa Tsuna untuk memberitahu apa masalahnya yang membuat dirinya sedih, ia tahu Tsuna adalah anak yang tegar dan juga sudah besar, Tsuna bisa mengatasi masalahnya sendiri. Terlebih, bila Tsuna membutuhkan seseorang untuk mendengarkan keluh kesahnya, maka Nana akan ada di samping Tsuna untuk mendengarkan semua itu.

"Mou... kalau begitu cepat ganti bajumu lalu segera bergabung dengan yang lainnya untuk makan malam," ajak Nana dengan nada ceria.

"Terima kasih, Mama, namun aku tidak terlalu lapar sekarang ini. Aku akan segera beristirahat saja karena aku sangat lelah," kata Tsuna dengan nada tenangnya, ia tahu dirinya membuat sang Ibu khawatir, namun ia tidak bisa membantu untuk merasakan semua ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Mama akan menyimpan makan malammu kalau nanti kau lapar, Tsu-kun."

Sebuah anggukan kecil pun Tsuna berikan kepada Nana sebelum ia beranjak dari tempat itu, ia ingin segera tidur dan melupakan semua perasaan yang menyakitkan ini. Mungkin dengan tidur Tsuna bisa melupakan pemandangan menyakitkan Kyoya dengan Dino tersebut. Baru saja Tsuna akan menaiki anak tangga untuk menuju lantai dua, langkah pemuda itu pun tertahan dan ia langsung menoleh ke belakang ketika Nana memanggilnya. Kedua matanya pun terbelalak ketika ia melihat senyum ceria milik sang Ibu, begitu menenangkan, dan membuatnya sedikit baikan. Terlebih lagi dengan ucapan yang Nana ucapkan kepadanya, mau tidak mau Tsuna pun kini memberikan sebuah senyum tulus untuk pertama kalinya setelah ia dilempar pada kenyataan. Ibunya memang yang terbaik, dan setelah mengucapkan terima kasih untuk sekali lagi kepada sang Ibu, ia pun langsung naik ke lantai dua sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

" _Tsu-kun, Mama tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi Tsu-kun harus ingat kalau Tsu-kun tidak sendirian, kalau Tsu-kun mau bercerita maka Mama akan ada di samping Tsu-kun untuk mendengar semua ceritanya."_

Ucapan dari Sawada Nana itu membuat Tsuna tersenyum lepas, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu kamarnya yang sudah ia tutup, dan perlahan ia pun merosot ke bawah sampai dirinya duduk di atas lantai.

"Terima kasih, Mama," gumam Tsuna dengan senyum kecil yang masih terpatri di bibirnya.

Sebutir air mata pun mengalir dari sudut mata kanannya ketika pemuda itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Berkat ucapan Nana, Tsuna merasa begitu baikan dan hatinya yang tadi terasa sakit kini terobati sedikit demi sedikit.

Mencintai Hibari Kyoya itu mungkin sebuah pekerjaan yang sulit dan membuat Tsuna menjadi seorang masokis, namun setidaknya ia masih memiliki seorang Ibu yang begitu pengertian dengannya. Tsuna merasa beruntung dilahirkan dalam keluarga ini dan memiliki seorang Ibu seperti Sawada Nana, meski sering kali Tsuna harus menghadapi kegilaan keluarganya akibat kedatangan Reborn tiga tahun yang lalu dalam hidupnya.

"Terima kasih..."

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca

Author: Sky


	3. Bitter (Part 2)

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn adalah milik Amano Akira, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam penulisan fanfik ini

Warning: AR, OOC, OC, Slash, Mpreg, typo, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Family

Pairing: 1827, D00, slight!2700 and 18D

* * *

 **OUR TRUE STORY**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

Deru angin yang berasal dari timur tersebut terasa begitu menyejukkan, begitu tenang, dan juga begitu nyaman sehingga mampu mendamaikan suasana hatinya yang sejujurnya tengah kalut namun tak tersampaikan dari penampilan luarnya. Reborn selalu mengatakan kalau seorang bos mafia harus bisa mengendalikan emosinya, tidak membiarkan apa kata hati serta emosinya untuk tampak di wajahnya dan mengendalikan apa yang ia lakukan, karena semua itu adalah hal yang begitu berbahaya di mana ia bisa diserang oleh pihak lawan maupun kawan yang sejujurnya adalah seorang lawan. Emosional adalah kata yang harus Tsuna hindari setelah Reborn memperkenalkannya kepada dunia mafia. Meski Tsuna tidak menyukai untuk menyembunyikan apa yang sejujurnya ia rasakan karena itu bukanlah seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi, namun dirinya begitu berterima kasih kepada Reborn karena sudah mengajarinya bagaimana untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya tersebut, sehingga ia tidak akan membuat orang-orang yang ia kasihi menjadi khawatir karena suasana hatinya yang sejak beberapa saat lalu terus dilanda kesedihan. Tsuna mungkin tidak menyukai ide untuk menjadi seorang bos mafia, namun ada beberapa pelajaran yang Reborn berikan kepadanya itu sangat berguna bagi kehidupannya, sehingga ia pun sering mengaplikasikan hal itu seperti kasusnya saat ini. Bila ada orang yang bertanya pada Tsuna akan apa yang tidak ia sukai, maka hal itu adalah membuat orang-orang yang ia sayangi menjadi sedih karena dirinya, untuk sebisa mungkin Tsuna pun bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun dengan hidupnya

Meski Tsuna tengah merasa sedih, marah, dan juga kecewa kepada dirinya serta beberapa orang, karena pelajaran Reborn itulah ia tidak menampakkan hal itu. Sebuah senyum penuh keceriaan yang bisa disandingkan dengan cemerlangnya sang Mentari pun bertengger dengan manisnya di bibir sang Vongola _Decimo_ tersebut, bahkan Yamamoto dan Gokudera yang menemaninya berangkat sekolah pagi tadi sama sekali tidak menemukan keanehan dalam diri Tsuna. Hanya sang Ibu yang menyadari kalau senyum Tsuna itu adalah senyum palsu, serta jauh di dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam sang Pemuda berparas manis itu sesungguhnya tengah menangis. Tsuna mungkin memiliki material sebagai seorang bos mafia, namun ia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dirinya ini sesungguhnya adalah seorang pecundang seperti julukannya sejak masih kecil, Dame-Tsuna. Sawada Tsunayoshi itu tidak lebih dari Dame-Tsuna, seorang remaja lemah yang tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya selalu terbawa akan suasana hatinya, tidak heran sewaktu dirinya masih kecil Tsuna sering diolok-olok sebagai anak yang cengeng.

Pemuda yang usianya baru menganjak angka 17 tersebut memejamkan kedua matanya seraya bersandar pada pagar pembatas sekolah yang ada di atas gedung sekolah tempatnya duduk sekarang ini. Jam istirahat makan siang baru saja bergulir, dan melihat dirinya ingin sekali duduk sendirian hari ini maka Tsuna pun langsung bergegas untuk menuju atap sekolah untuk merenung serta menenangkan diri, dalam hati dirinya juga berdoa agar Tsuna tidak bertemu dengan Hibari Kyoya yang sering sekali menghuni bagian sekolah ini. Tsuna tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan Kyoya saat ini, ia takut kalau dirinya bertemu dengan Kyoya sekarang ini maka semua perasaan sedih dan penuh akan kekecewaan yang ia bendung di dalam hatinya akan keluar begitu saja, dan Tsuna takut kalau dirinya akan melakukan sesuatu yang tentunya akan ia sesali di masa depan. Doa Tsuna pun terkabul karena begitu ia sampai di atap gedung sekolah, pemuda itu tidak menemukan sosok ketua komite kedisiplinan yang hobi menggunakan atap sekolah untuk tidur siang. Dan Tsuna pun mengambil tempat duduk di mana ia berada saat ini.

Bekal makan siang yang Tsuna buat tadi pagi sama sekali tidak tersentuh, bahkan tutup kotak makan siangnya pun masih terpasang dengan rapi di samping sosok Tsuna yang hanya duduk di sana dan melamun, tidak melakukan apapun kecuali menatap birunya langit yang ada di atas sana di mana awan putih yang merupakan elemen dari orang yang ia cintai juga menemani sang Langit.

Awan selalu pergi ke mana pun ia suka, dan sang Langit lah yang memberikan tempat kembali pada awan serta kebebasan padanya. Tsuna adalah pemegang elemen langit dan Kyoya adalah elemen awan, ia pun bertanya-tanya apakah Tsuna yang merupakan penjaga langit tersebut adalah sosok yang buruk sampai sang Awan yang ia miliki memilih untuk berlayar ke langit lain. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan kalau kenyataan itu memang benar, mungkin julukan Dame-Tsuna yang melekat pada diri Tsuna memang mencerminkan akan apa yang terjadi, dan mungkin karena itulah Kyoya tidak akan pernah melihat ke arah Tsuna seperti apa yang ia lakukan kepada Dino, karena Tsuna adalah penjaga langit yang buruk seperti seorang Dame-Tsuna yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Tsuna pun memejamkan kedua mata hazelnya ketika angin sepoi dari arah timur lagi-lagi berhembus ke arahnya, membelai sosoknya yang bersantai di tempat duduknya, memberikan ketentraman pada Tsuna meski hal itu hanya bersifat sementara. Keheningan serta kedamaian yang ia rasakan begitu menyejukkan hatinya, dan untuk kali pertama setelah ia merasakan kalut atas hubungan Kyoya dengan Dino, Tsuna merasa begitu damai. Seperti ia sudah kembali seperti Sawada Tsunayoshi seperti biasanya, tidak ada gurat sedih maupun kecewa, hanya seorang Tsuna yang lembut dan juga ceria.

Kedua matanya pun terbuka sesaat ketika pintu atap sekolah terbuka secara tiba-tiba, membuat sang Vongola _Decimo_ terlonjak untuk beberapa saat dengan jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat, ia takut kalau orang yang membuka pintu tersebut adalah Kyoya, ia masih belum siap bertemu dengan orang yang dicintainya serta membuatnya sedih tersebut. Betapa leganya Tsuna ketika ia mendapati sosok yang membuka pintu atap sekolah bukanlah Kyoya, melainkan seorang remaja mungil berambut merah yang sedikit berantakan dan juga terlihat begitu familier. Dia adalah Kozato Enma, murid pindahan dari Shimon, Bos keluarga Shimon, dan juga merupakan teman baik Tsuna sejak tiga tahun terakhir.

"Enma-kun," panggil Tsuna dengan senyum secemerlang mentarinya tersebut.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang begitu ia kenal, Enma yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya pun kini mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan sosok Tsuna tengah duduk dengan punggungnya bersandar pada pagar kawat yang ada di sana. Untuk beberapa saat hanya keheningan yang bergulir di tempat itu, diamnya Enma tersebut membuat Tsuna merasa khawatir pada sosok sahabatnya yang berambut merah tersebut, dan semua itu pun didukung oleh intuisi super Tsuna yang mengatakan kalau ada yang salah dengan Enma.

Baru saja Tsuna ingin bertanya akan apa yang terjadi, mulutnya pun langsung tertutup dan ia pun mendapati sosok Enma kini memeluk Tsuna dengan erat, di mana wajah Enma kini bersembunyi di celah antara leher dan bahu kanannya.

"Tsuna-kun...Tsuna-kun," suara Enma bergetar dan begitu pula dengan bahunya.

Dugaan Tsuna mengenai akan ada yang salah terhadap diri Enma pun terbukti, dan kekhawatiran Tsuna pun semakin meningkat ketika pemuda berambut kecoklatan tersebut merasakan seragamnya basah tepat di mana Enma membenamkan wajahnya. Enma menangis sejadi-jadinya tanpa menimbulkan suara yang keras, dan apapun yang membuat kesedihan Enma ini memuncak pun secara tidak langsung membuat jiwa protektif yang Tsuna miliki memuncak dengan hebatnya.

Tanpa mengucapkan satu patah katapun untuk mengetahui apa yang membuat sahabat baiknya itu bersedih, Tsuna pun langsung melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada tubuh Enma dan menarik remaja berambut merah darah tersebut ke dalam pelukannya, bahkan saking dekatnya keduanya tersebut Tsuna pun membawa sosok Enma untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. Apa yang Tsuna lakukan tersebut terlihat begitu mesra dan intim seperti sepasang kekasih yang kasmaran, namun aura yang muncul dari sosok Tsuna tersebut tidak mengarah ke sana, melainkan ke arah keprotektifan di mana Tsuna ingin melindungi Enma dari kesedihan yang menerpa dirinya. Tsuna sudah menganggap Enma sebagai saudaranya sendiri, seorang saudara yang selama ini tidak pernah ia miliki mengingat Tsuna terlahir sebagai seorang anak tunggal.

Tangan kanan Tsuna bergerak naik dan turun pada punggung Enma, sementara api kehidupan langitnya tersebut beresonansi dengan lembut untuk membuat Enma menjadi lebih tenang serta menghilangkan rasa depresi yang terus menyelimuti sosok sahabatnya tersebut. Mereka berdua tidak saling mengucap apapun, hanya deru napas keduanya serta isakan lembut dari sosok Enma lah yang bisa terdengar di sana. Kekhawatiran yang Tsuna rasakan tersebut benar-benar tercetak di wajah Tsuna.

Ketika Tsuna tidak lagi mendengar isakan tangis dari Enma dan juga getaran dari bahu kecil milik orang dalam pelukannya tersebut, Tsuna pun melonggarkan pelukannya untuk membuat Enma mengangkat wajahnya serta mampu menatap sosoknya. Kedua mata indah milik Enma berwarna merah karena tangisannya, bahkan kesedihkan melankolis yang berkumpul di sana membuat napas Tsuna tercekat. Sisi protektif Tsuna benar-benar aktif.

"Sudah baikan, Enma-kun?" Tanya Tsuna dengan lembut. Sang Vongola _Decimo_ itu pun mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dari saku celananya dan menggunakan benda itu untuk menyeka bekas air mata yang ada di kedua pipi Enma.

Enma pun membiarkan Tsuna untuk memberinya perhatian berlebih. Mereka berdua ini adalah pemilik api kehidupan langit dan bumi, dalam artian lain mereka ini adalah saudara, sehingga apa yang mereka lakukan bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh lagi.

"Iya, Tsuna-kun, terima kasih sudah meminjamkan bahumu untukku," Tsuna tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Enma, bahkan kedua mata hazelnya melembut ketika ia melihat semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi putih sahabatnya. "Maaf karena membuatmu melihatku dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan seperti ini."

"Tidak apa-apa, Enma-kun, itulah gunanya seorang teman, bukan?" Ujar Tsuna yang setengah berkelakar, ia pun menurunkan tangannya yang tadi menyeka air mata Enma. "Aku senang karena kau sudah baikan, Enma-kun. Apa kau sudah makan siang?"

Tsuna tahu dirinya penasaran akan apa yang membuat Enma bersedih, namun baik dirinya dan juga intuisi supernya tersebut sepakat kalau sekarang ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya hal itu, oleh karenanya Tsuna memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya dan lebih memfokuskan untuk membuat Enma merasa lebih nyaman. Tsuna mungkin masih merasakan hatinya sakit dan kesedihannya memuncak karena orang yang ia cintai tidak akan pernah melihat ke arahnya maupun menyambut perasaannya, namun untuk sementara waktu ia harus menyimpan perasaan tersebut serta menyembunyikannya karena Tsuna memiliki hal yang jauh lebih penting untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, yaitu Enma yang tengah bersedih tersebut. Sawada Tsunayoshi adalah tipe seorang langit yang begitu besar dan luar biasa baik, ia akan mendahulukan kepentingan orang lain ketimbang dirinya sendiri.

Reborn dan yang lainnya mengatakan kalau sifat Tsuna ini akan membuatnya banyak dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain, ia terlalu baik untuk ukuran seorang bos mafia yang seharusnya tidak senaif ini. Namun, Tsuna tidak peduli akan hal itu. Kebaikan yang remaja itu miliki adalah apa yang membuat Tsuna menjadi Tsuna yang sekarang ini, sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan merubahnya.

Melihat Enma yang tertunduk di atas pengkuannya tersebut –kelihatannya Enma masih tidak sadar akan apa yang ia lakukan di sana, atau kalau pun sadar remaja berambut merah darah tersebut menghiraukannya– Tsuna pun sepertinya memiliki ide akan apa yang tengah sahabatnya tersebut pikirkan. Sang Vongola _Decimo_ itu pun tersenyum kecil sebelum mengambil kotak makan siangnya, di mana isinya masih tersisa cukup banyak, melihat Tsuna sama sekali tidak nafsu makan akibat rasa sedih yang ia derita saat ini, padahal masakan Ibunya itu sangat enak.

"Enma-kun, kau tidak membawa bekalmu 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kau memakan milikku? Kita bisa berbagi," Tsuna pun membuka tutup kotak bekalnya dan memperlihatkan apa isinya tersebut.

Siapapun yang melihat isi kotak bekal milik Tsuna pasti langsung bergairah untuk menyantapnya, isinya begitu banyak dan kelihatan sangat lezat, yang tentu saja rasanya memang demikian. Siapapun tahu kalau Sawada Nana adalah juru masak yang begitu hebat, ia mampu menciptakan aneka makanan yang begitu lezat, beruntunglah Tsuna karena setiap hari ia bisa merasakan masakan enak buatan Ibunya. Sayangnya, kali ini ia benar-benar tidak bernafsu makan, hati yang terluka itu mampu untuk membunuh nafsu makan dari siapapun.

Tsuna melihat wajah Enma yang masih tertunduk, kelihatannya remaja laki-laki berambut merah tersebut merasakan sesuatu yang hampir mirip dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Tsuna, sehingga ketika sekotak makanan enak buatan Sawada Nana disajikan di hadapannya dia sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Namun, untuk beberapa detik kemudian karena setelahnya Enma memberikan senyum kecil dan sebuah anggukan. Tsuna tidak tahu apakah Enma memang tengah lapar atau ia melakukan hal tersebut untuk menjaga kesopanan, apapun itu Tsuna merasa berterima kasih, karena setidaknya bekal yang dibuatkan oleh Ibunya tidak akan terbuang secara sia-sia.

Tersenyum kecil dengan hati yang sedikit merasa riang, Tsuna pun mengambil sebuah sumpit cadangan yang Ibunya paketkan bersama bekal tersebut, Nana benar-benar tahu kalau Tsuna adalah anak yang ceroboh sehingga tidak jarang ia mematahkan sumpitnya atau menghilangkannya, untuk mengantisipasinya Nana pun selalu menambahkan sumpit cadangan ke dalamnya.

Kedua sahabat tersebut pun mulai memakan bekal milik Tsuna dalam diam, mereka menikmati suasana tenang dan juga damai yang tercipta di sana. Tidak hanya efek ketenangan yang Tsuna miliki tersebut membuat Enma merasa sedikit lebih baikan, namun kedua api kehidupan mereka yang memang merupakan saudara tersebut menambah rasa damai di antara keduanya. Untuk karena itu baik Enma dan Tsuna pun bisa melupakan rasa sakit hati dan kesedihan mereka untuk sejenak.

"Tsuna-kun," suara Enma yang begitu lirih tersebut menarik perhatian Tsuna yang kini mengalihkan tatapannya dari awan putih yang menggantung di atas sana.

"Hmm?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu kepada Tsuna-kun?"

Kini Tsuna pun merasa penasaran dengan apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Enma. Tsuna tahu kalau Enma itu sedikit rendah diri, begitu mirip dengan dirinya dua tahun yang lalu, namun Tsuna sangat tahu kalau merasa takut untuk bertanya bukanlah salah satu sifat Enma, sehingga hal ini pun cukup menyita perhatiannya.

"Tentu saja, Enma-kun, kau bisa mengutarakan pertanyaanmu kepadaku. Kalau aku bisa menjawabnya, aku akan melakukannya," jawab Tsuna dengan singkat, diiringi dengan senyum kecil yang mulai muncul di bibirnya.

Emosi positif dan juga jawaban dari Tsuna tersebut mau tidak mau menginfeksi sosok Enma, membuat bos dari keluarga Shimon tersebut ikut tersenyum meski semburat kesedihan yang ada di kedua matanya tidak berganti barang sedikit pun.

"Tsuna-kun, maafkan aku untuk bertanya akan hal ini karena aku tahu nantinya pertanyaanku akan menyakiti hati Tsuna-kun. Menurut Tsuna-kun, bagaimana hubungan Dino-san dengan Hibari-san?" Tanya Enma secara jujur, sedikit kemudian ia pun menurunkan sumpit yang ia gunakan untuk makan sebelum menundukkan kepalanya. Kelihatannya ia ingin menangis lagi karena itu.

Tsuna yang mendengar pertanyaan Enma tersebut merasakan dadanya sesak lagi, begitu pula dengan jantungnya yang berdebar tidak karuan namun dalam artian negatif. Ia terkejut dengan pertanyaan Enma tersebut, namun yang sejujurnya ia rasakan adalah sakit hati yang sedari tadi ia tekan pun kini mulai muncul dengan begitu cepat, rasanya seperti ada banjir bandang yang menenggalamkan dirinya di dalam hati Tsuna. Tsuna terkejut mengapa Enma bertanya demikian, tetapi satu hal yang pasti Tsuna tahu kalau Enma tahu mengenai perasaan Tsuna kepada Kyoya, untuk itu dirinya bertanya demikian setelah mengucapkan maaf. Namun, pertanyaannya sekarang ini adalah "mengapa".

Seolah tahu akan apa yang Tsuna pikirkan, Enma pun memberikan seulas senyum sedih seraya menatap kedua mata hazel milik Tsuna. Ia pun melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada tubuh Tsuna setelah meletakkan kotak bekal milik Tsuna di samping keduanya.

"Aku tahu, Tsuna-kun, tentang perasaan Tsuna-kun kepada Hibari-san," jawab Enma di telinga Tsuna. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tsuna, kali ini dirinya terlihat seperti seorang remaja yang begitu rapuh. "Dan aku juga tahu kalau Tsuna-kun juga merasakan rasa sakit di hati karena hubungan mereka, karena itulah yang tengah aku rasakan. Aku... Aku sangat mencintai Dino-san sehingga rasanya begitu sakit melihatnya memiliki hubungan seperti itu dengan Hibari-san. Tsuna-kun... Tsuna-kun... beritahu aku...beritahu aku apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Dan untuk kedua kalinya pada hari itu, Enma menangis lagi dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan Tsuna yang kini balas memeluknya.

Tsuna yang masih terkejut atas pengakuan Enma tersebut mau tidak mau tersenyum getir, tentu saja Enma tahu mengenai perasaannya karena kedua remaja itu adalah dua orang yang terikat dalam satu ikatan persaudaraan tanpa darah. Api kehidupan keduanya tersebut bersaudara, sehingga tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mengerti satu sama lainnya. Meski demikian, Tsuna masih merasakan keterkejutan karena pengakuan Enma mengenai perasaannya kepada Dino. Jadi, Enma itu mencintai Dino sampai membuatnya seperti sekarang ini, rasanya Tsuna ingin marah pada Hibari dan juga Dino karena membuat sahabat/saudaranya bersedih seperti sekarang ini, tetapi perasaan tersebut tak bisa ia sampaikan maupun bertahan lama karena dua orang yang mereka kasihi tersebut juga berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan mereka sendiri.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, Enma-kun. Seperti Enma-kun kepada Dino-san, aku juga mencintai Hibari-san dan tidak rela bila mereka berdua bersama. Tapi, aku pun sadar kalau cinta itu tidak harus memiliki," gumam Tsuna dengan lembut, ia terlihat begitu tegar di tengah hatinya yang hancur tersebut. Bahkan ia masih sempat-sempatnya menghibur Enma. Senyuman Tsuna pun kini terlihat jauh lebih lembut ketimbang sebelumnya. "Perasaanku kepada Hibari-san tersebut tidak bisa diungkapkan menggunakan kata-kata, dan aku akan berusaha untuk ikut berbahagia bila melihatnya bahagia, Enma-kun. Bila Hibari-san memang bahagia ketika bersama dengan Dino-san, maka aku akan merelakannya. Asalkan Hibari-san bahagia meski tidak bersama denganku, itu sudah cukup bagiku."

"Tsuna-kun..." Enma tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Mencintai seseorang itu tidak harus memiliki, bahkan kadang ada saatnya kita harus bisa melepas mereka agar mereka bisa bahagia. Reborn mungkin akan menghukumku bila ia mengetahui ini, tapi baik hati dan diriku rela untuk melakukan apapun asalkan orang yang kucintai tersebut bahagia, meski itu artinya aku harus merasakan pedih seperti sekarang ini. Kebahagiaan orang yang kita cintai bagiku menjadi sebuah prioritas, aku tidak boleh menjadi egois dan memaksakan perasaanku kepada mereka karena belum tentu mereka akan bahagia bersamaku dibandingkan dengan orang yang mereka cintai, dan itulah yang aku lakukan terhadap perasaanku kepada Hibari-san."

"Tapi, Tsuna-kun... kau merasakan hatimu sakit, dan kau terus menangis."

"Aku tahu, Enma-kun. Aku bukanlah orang munafik yang akan tertawa bila melihat Hibari-san bermesraan dengan Dino-san, tapi... hatiku ini akan sembuh seiring berjalannya dengan waktu. Aku tidak bisa memberikan saran untukmu, Enma-kun, karena aku dan Enma-kun adalah orang yang berbeda. Tapi, aku ingin Enma-kun melakukan hal yang terbaik untuknya, dan aku ingin Enma-kun tahu kalau aku akan ada di samping Enma-kun bila ia membutuhkanku."

Di mata Kozato Enma, tidak ada orang sebaik Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ketika Tsuna tengah dirundung oleh masalah yang besar serta harus mengobati sakit hatinya, ia masih sempat tersenyum untuk Enma dan juga menghiburnya. Enma mungkin tidak mengerti seratus persen akan ucapan yang Tsuna katakan tadi, namun Enma merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung karena dirinya memiliki Tsuna sebagai seorang sahabat. Pemuda yang nantinya menjadi Vongola _Decimo_ tersebut adalah orang paling pengertian dan dewasa mentalnya yang pernah ia temui, begitu tegar. Dalam hati Enma mengutuk Kyoya karena pemuda itu mendapatkan cinta dari seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi namun ia tidak mengetahui hal itu.

Bel sekolah yang menandakan makan siang sudah usai pun pada akhirnya berakhir, membuat Tsuna dan Enma saling berpandangan sebelum kemudian keduanya tertawa kecil. Kelihatannya mereka berdua tidak memiliki waktu untuk menyantap makanan enak yang Nana buat, karena pada kenyataannya mereka menghabiskan waktu makan siang untuk mengobrol dan Tsuna harus menyemangati Enma setelah menenangkannya.

"Enma-kun, ayo kembali ke kelas bersama. Dan kalau kau mau, kita bisa pulang sekolah bersama nanti," ajak Tsuna.

Enma pun memberikan anggukan singkat sebelum beranjak dari pangkuan Tsuna yang menjadi tempat duduknya sejak tadi, keduanya pun membereskan barang-barang mereka yang sebenarnya tidak banyak sebelum pergi dari atap sekolah bersama-sama. Sedikit yang tidak mereka ketahui kalau sebenarnya sejak tadi seorang Skylark yang duduk di samping tangki air yang kedudukannya jauh lebih tinggi dari atap sekolah tengah memperhatikan keduanya. Ia adalah Hibari Kyoya, dan dari postur tubuhnya semua orang bisa mengatakan kalau Kyoya tengah murka. Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut merasa hatinya sesak, gembira, namun marah pada saat yang sama. Ia senang karena Sawada Tsunayoshi menyambut perasaannya, namun ia murka karena Tsuna begitu dekat dengan Enma dan terlihat seolah-olah mereka itu seperti orang yang kasmaran. Tetapi, di satu sisi Kyoya juga merasa sedih serta tidak terima karena mendengarkan ucapan Tsuna yang mengatakan kalau dirinya akan melepas Kyoya. Kyoya tidak akan membiarkan hal itu.

"Aku akan menggigit Cavallone sampai mati karena ide bodohnya tersebut." Sahut Kyoya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Kali ini Kyoya akan bertindak dengan caranya sendiri, ia tidak akan membantu Dino lagi karena pada dasarnya Enma itu sudah jatuh hati pada si Pirang bodoh tersebut namun dengan rencana si Pirang bodoh yang Kyoya maksud, keduanya akan kehilangan kesempatan tersebut.

* * *

"Tsuna-kun, terima kasih karena sudah mau pulang bersama denganku," sahut Enma kepada Tsuna saat keduanya meninggalkan SMA Namimori.

"Tidak masalah, Enma-kun, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang ini?"

"Sedikit lebih baik, dan semua itu berkat Tsuna-kun."

Keduanya sudah berbicara panjang lebar di atap sekolah ketika makan siang tadi, di mana Enma mencurahkan apa yang ia rasakan kepada Tsuna dan Tsuna memberikan saran serta mengakui kalau ia menyukai Kyoya. Kedua remaja itu tahu kalau mereka berdua masih merasakan kesedihan yang amat mendalam, tapi mereka pun juga sadar kalau cinta yang mereka berdua miliki untuk orang yang mereka cintai pun tidak bisa mereka paksakan. Semua itu karena Tsuna, kalau saja Enma tidak berbicara dengan Tsuna maka Enma pasti masih menangis sejadi-jadinya dan terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang tidak berkompeten. Terlebih lagi, Enma pun juga merasa sangat berterima kasih karena Tsuna mau menemaninya pulang. Ia tidak siap bertemu dengan Adelheid ataupun anggota keluarganya yang lain untuk sekarang ini.

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan sambil melemparkan canda yang membuat keduanya tertawa, langkah keduanya terlihat begitu riang seperti keduanya tengah berada dalam kencan yang begitu mesra. Aura yang menyelimuti keduanya tersebut membuat seorang pemuda yang sejak tadi mengamati keduanya diselimuti oleh kecemburuan, membuat orang-orang yang melihat sosok pemuda ini langsung pergi jauh-jauh dari sana.

Ia adalah Hibari Kyoya, dan sosok pemuda itu terlihat jauh dari kata gembira. Setelah menghajar Dino Cavallone sehabis makan siang, Kyoya pun bertekad untuk merebut Tsuna dari Kozato Enma. Kyoya tahu Tsuna itu mencintainya dan untuk karena itu Kyoya tidak akan membiarkan siapapun untuk merebut Tsuna dari sisinya, bahkan bila orang itu adalah Kozato Enma sekali pun.

Kyoya mengikuti kedua murid SMA tersebut dari belakang dengan jarak yang cukup jauh, setiap jengkal langkah yang Kyoya ambil diselimuti oleh aura kemarahan yang tidak bisa ia bendung. Ia tidak terima ketika melihat Tsuna tertawa dengan Enma, atau bagaimana dengan kedua tangan mereka saling bersentuhan dengan satu sama lain. Rasanya Kyoya ingin sekali datang menghampiri mereka dan mengambil tangan Tsuna dari Enma, menyeret sang Vongola _Decimo_ untuk pergi bersamanya. Dan itulah yang Kyoya lakukan sekarang ini, ia tidak memiliki kesabaran untuk menunggu sehingga Kyoya pun berjalan menghampiri Enma dan Tsuna sebelum menarik lengan kanan Tsuna sebelum menyeretnya pergi dari tempat itu.

Baik Tsuna dan Enma berada dalam keterkejutan atas kemunculan Kyoya yang dirasa begitu tiba-tiba, serta setelah itu dengan tanpa mengucap apapun Kyoya langsung menarik Tsuna pergi begitu saja bersama dirinya, meninggalkan Enma yang masih membatu di tengah jalan.

"Hi-Hibari-san... A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Tsuna dengan suara cukup keras setelah dirinya sadar kalau Kyoya tengah menyeretnya. Kedua kakinya terus berjalan dengan terburu-buru untuk mengikuti langkah Kyoya yang begitu panjang.

Tsuna tidak habis pikir akan apa yang terjadi di sana. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia tengah berjalan pulang bersama Enma, saling bercanda dengan harapan untuk menghibur satu sama lain, namun sebelum otaknya dapat mengoreksi apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba saja Tsuna menemukan dirinya mengikuti Kyoya, dengan tangan Kyoya tengah mencengkeram miliknya dan menyeretnya untuk ikut bersama dirinya. Sungguh, Tsuna benar-benar bingung akan apa yang terjadi, ia ingin melayangkan protes lagi karena protes sebelumnya tidak didengarkan oleh Kyoya, namun melihat aura yang keluar dari tubuh sang ketua komite kedisiplinan tersebut langsung membuat Tsuna bungkam seribu bahasa.

Langkah Kyoya yang begitu terburu-buru dan juga panjang tersebut membuat Tsuna kewalahan, dan ia pun akan jatuh ke depan saat kakinya terantuk batu yang tidak ia lihat kalau bukan Kyoya langsung berbalik dan menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya melingkari pinggang langsing milik Tsuna. Sang Vongola _Decimo_ bisa merasakan pipinya merasa panas karena pelukan singkat yang ia terima dari Kyoya, rasanya seperti mimpi saja karena di sini ia bisa berada di dalam pelukan seorang Hibari Kyoya. Tapi, secercah kebahagiaan tersebut langsung lenyap begitu saja ketika Tsuna teringat akan Dino, kalau Dino dan Kyoya itu tengah menjalin hubungan. Tsuna tidak ingin merusak hubungan tersebut, sehingga sang _Decimo_ pun langsung bergegas untuk menjauh dari tubuh Kyoya atau lebih tepatnya keluar dari pelukannya. Sayangnya, usaha yang Tsuna lakukan tersebut tidak ada gunanya karena Kyoya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Tsuna, membuat Tsuna semakin menempel pada tubuh Kyoya.

"Hibari-san, lepaskan aku... ini salah..." berontak Tsuna. Ia takut terlena dan lupa akan semuanya, lupa kalau tidak ada istilah Kyoya dan Tsuna, karena adanya adalah Kyoya dan Dino. "Lepaskan aku..."

Kyoya tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, ia menerima sedikit pukulan dari Tsuna yang ingin keluar dari pelukannya dan meredam semua itu dengan tubuhnya. Pada dasarnya Kyoya itu jauh lebih kuat dari Tsuna, sehingga hal semacam ini bukanlah hal besar bagi Kyoya. Remaja berambut kecoklatan tersebut terus berontak dan meronta, meminta Kyoya untuk melepaskannya, sayangnya ucapan Tsuna tersebut hanya berlalu seperti angin saja tanpa menghasilkan apapun, karena Kyoya tidak akan melepaskannya. Tidak untuk sekarang maupun nanti.

"Hibari-san... ini salah," gumam Tsuna setelah empat menit lamanya ia meronta dan pada akhirnya menerima pelukan Kyoya tersebut, malahan kini Tsuna menggenggam kemeja putih bagian depan yang Kyoya kenakan dan menyandarkan keningnya pada bahu sang Skylark. "Kumohon...lepaskan aku."

Sebelum Tsuna dapat menyadari apa yang terjadi, tubuhnya bagian belakang menghantam sebuah pohon besar dengan cukup keras setelah Kyoya melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Tsuna, dan ketika Tsuna membuka kedua matanya –yang tidak ia sadari sudah tertutup tadi– ia mendapati Kyoya memerangkap tubuhnya di antara pohon dengan tubuh Kyoya, di mana kedua tangan Kyoya kini terletak di sisi kiri dan kanan kepala Tsuna.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, lagi-lagi Kyoya tidak menjawab panggilannya maupun memberikan penjelasan mengapa penjaga awannya melakukan hal seperti ini. Namun, mulut Tsuna langsung terkatup ketika kedua mata mereka bertemu, dan di sana Tsuna menemukan sebuah emosi aneh yang muncul di kedua mata milik Kyoya, sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Kyoya pun pada akhirnya membuka mulutnya, mengucap nama lengkap Tsuna dengan nada dingin dan begitu terkendali. "Aku tidak mengizinkanmu."

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya baik Kyoya dan Tsuna hanya diam, menunggu salah satunya untuk membuka mulut mereka dan mengeluarkan apa yang mereka pikirkan masing-masing. Namun, baik keduanya hanya diam dan tidak berucap, bila Tsuna masih merasa bingung akan maksud yang Kyoya utarakan, maka Kyoya sendiri dengan sabarnya menunggu Tsuna untuk mengeluarkan sebuah protes ataupun sebuah pertanyaan. Sayangnya, menunggu Tsuna yang masih mencoba untuk memproses akan apa yang terjadi itu memakan waktu yang cukup lama, sehingga tidak heran kalau kesabaran Kyoya pun pada akhirnya habis akan proses berpikir Tsuna yang lama tersebut. Untuk itu Kyoya pun langsung membenturkan keningnya dengan milik Tsuna, membuat sang Vongola _Decimo_ mengaduh pelan karena sakit di keningnya, tetapi tangisan kecil tersebut hanya mampu tercekat saja karena ketika ia membuat kedua matanya ia langsung menemukan wajah Kyoya begitu dekat dengan miliknya.

Tsuna mencoba untuk menahan rasa panas yang akan menjalar kedua pipinya, ia harus ingat kalau pemuda yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini adalah milik Dino, bukan miliknya, sehingga Tsuna tidak boleh tergoda begitu saja. Tapi Kyoya tidak sependapat dengan jalan pikiran Tsuna, karena beberapa detik kemudian Kyoya langsung mencium bibirnya dengan begitu paksa sampai membuat Tsuna lupa akan segalanya. Ciuman Kyoya tersebut begitu mirip dengan kepribadiannya. Begitu keras, brutal, namun penuh dengan semua perasaan yang ia miliki.

 _A-Apa... Hibari-san mencium... Tidak... Hibari-san itu milik Dino-san!"_ Tsuna menjerit di dalam hati, sehingga remaja itu pun menggigit bibir bawah Hibari sampai berdarah ketika sang empunya tidak mau melepaskan bibir Tsuna. Darah merembes di sana, di antara celah bibir keduanya sebelum Kyoya melepaskan bibir Tsuna dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa Tsuna artikan.

"Hibari-san, apa kau sudah gila dengan menciumku seperti ini!" Teriak Tsuna, kedua matanya diselimuti oleh sedikit kemarahan, membuat kecoklatan hazel yang ada di sana ingin berubah menjadi oranye. "Apa kau pikir ini semua lucu?!"

Seperti api yang tersulut kembali karena Kyoya tidak memberinya jawaban, Tsuna pun memberikan tatapan ganas kepada Kyoya. Remaja itu akan memberi Kyoya sebuah tinju di wajahnya ketika ia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi pada milik Tsuna, bila bukan jemari Kyoya menangkap miliknya dan menahannya di kedua sisi kepalanya. Bibir Kyoya pun kini mencium milik Tsuna dengan brutal untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Tsuna merasa dirinya kotor, ia mencium kekasih orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya. Andai saja Kyoya tidak memiliki hubungan dengan Dino, mungkin Tsuna akan dengan senang hati menerima ciuman dari Kyoya, namun situasi keduanya sekarang ini benar-benar berbeda 180 derajat. Kyoya itu bukan milik Tsuna, orang lain sudah memilikinya sehingga Tsuna tidak memiliki hak untuk memiliki Kyoya. Tapi, mengapa Tsuna masih tidak bisa melepaskan Kyoya meskipun ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melakukannya? Dan mengapa pula Tsuna kini membalas ciuman Kyoya dengan sama brutalnya. Lidah keduanya beradu, menari di dalam mulut milik Tsuna yang menolak untuk menjadi submisif di antara mereka. Tidak ada kekaleman maupun kelembutan, semuanya brutal dan dipenuhi oleh keinginan yang begitu kuat dari kedua insan yang berbeda tersebut. Baik Tsuna dan Kyoya tidak ingin kalah, tapi mengingat siapa Kyoya yang begitu dominan di mana saja, ia pun mampu mengalahkan Tsuna dan memaksa sang Vongola _Decimo_ untuk menyerahkan seluruh kendali pada dirinya.

Ciuman brutal keduanya berlangsung begitu lama sampai oksigen yang menjadi kebutuhan keduanya pun menipis, Kyoya melepaskan bibir Tsuna dari miliknya namun dirinya tidak menjauh, pemuda berambut hitam itu menciumi rahang Tsuna sebelum turun ke leher sang Vongola _Decimo_ dan kemudian menggigit leher itu sampai meninggalkan bekas gigitas di sana, berwarna merah.

"Akh... Hibari-san..." keluh Tsuna, lehernya sakit akibat digigit oleh Kyoya, sementara itu napasnya masih tersengal-sengal. "Hiba-"

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Sawada Tsunayoshi, aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali saja dan tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," kata Kyoya yang memotong ucapan Tsuna, kedua mata biru kelabunya tersebut menatap milik Tsuna dengan tajam. "Aku mencintaimu, Sawada Tsunayoshi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk melepaskanku maupun aku akan melepaskanmu. Kau adalah milikku!"

Semua kata yang Kyoya ucapkan tersebut memiliki keposesifan terhadap Tsuna di dalamnya, membuat Tsuna membatu di tempat seperti ia tidak percaya akan apa yang ia dengar. Ini pertama kalinya terjadi. Hibari Kyoya, sang Skylark agung yang dikenal begitu dingin dan sadis tersebut mengutarakan apa yang ia rasakan. Dia, Hibari Kyoya, jatuh cinta kepada _Dame-_ Tsuna? Apakah ini semua sebuah lelucon sadis untuk bulan April? Tapi Tsuna bukanlah seorang _Dame-_ Tsuna lagi –setidaknya untuk sekarang– sehingga ia tahu benar kalau Kyoya tidak akan mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak sungguh-sungguh, dan Tsuna juga tahu kalau Kyoya tidak akan membuat sebuah lelucon. Ketika kedua mata hazel sedikit oranye milik Tsuna bertemu dengan milik Kyoya dan menemukan keseriusan berada di sana, barulah Tsuna yakin kalau ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir Kyoya itu adalah yang sebenarnya.

Hibari Kyoya mencintai Sawada Tsunayoshi, _Dame-_ Tsuna yang begitu ceroboh dan tidak memiliki dayar tarik itu –hanya Tsuna yang menganggap dirinya rendah seperti itu–. Dan hati Tsuna pun tersenyum lega karena itu, tatapan Kyoya sudah cukup untuk memberitahu Tsuna apa yang sebenarnyanya. Tapi, bagaimana dengan hubungan Kyoya dengan Dino?

"Dino-san?" Pada akhirnya Tsuna mengutarakan nama itu.

Kyoya menatap Tsuna dengan serius, alis kanannya terangkat sedikit. "Lupakan herbivora itu!"

"Tapi, bukankah-"

Lagi-lagi Kyoya memotong ucapan Tsuna, kali ini dengan sebuah ciuman yang jauh lebih lembut dari kedua ciuman mereka sebelumnya. Lengan kanan Kyoya pun melingkar pada pinggang Tsuna sementara tangan kirinya bertautan dengan jemari kanan Tsunayoshi dengan erat di sana. Mereka saling menikmati ciuman yang Kyoya inisiasikan tersebut, dan ciuman tersebut membuat Tsuna hampir melupakan segalanya. Dan ia pun akan lupa diri serta tidak mendengar jawaban dari Kyoya andai saja Kyoya tidak mengecup keningnya sesudah itu.

"Aku tidak ingat punya hubungan khusus dengan herbivora itu," dan jawaban dari Kyoya itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Tsuna mengetahui semuanya, dibantu oleh intuisinya yang tajam tersebut.

Dan setelah semua itu berlanjut, keposesifan Kyoya dan Tsuna pada satu sama lainnya serta ciuman yang terjadi di antara keduanya, Kyoya pun memberitahu Tsuna akan apa yang terjadi. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam 17 tahun singkat yang Tsuna miliki, ia tidak pernah merasakan kelegaan serta kekesalan yang terjadi pada saat yang sama seperti sekarang ini.

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

Dino Cavallone adalah seorang Bos mafia yang merasa menjadi orang paling tidak beruntung di dunia sekarang ini. Tidak hanya ia murid kesayangannya menghajarnya lebih dari biasanya serta mengatakannya bodoh, Enma yang merupakan incarannya tersebut selalu menghindarinya. Ia begitu depresi, biasanya kalau ia merasa depresi seperti sekarang ini Dino akan pergi ke tempat Tsuna dan kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya pada pangkuat figur adik kesayangannya tersebut. Meski keduanya itu sama-sama pengguna elemen langit, Dino harus mengakui kalau adiknya tersebut memiliki efek yang mampu menenangkan siapapun yang ada di sisinya, dan Dino ingin sekali mengalami efek tenang tersebut.

Andaikata Dino tidak memiliki pekerjaan yang banyak seperti sekarang, tentu pemuda itu akan segera pergi ke rumah Tsuna dan kemudian bermanja-manja dengan Bos Vongola yang kesepuluh tersebut. Menghela napas panjang, Dino pun memutar gerendel pintu kamar hotelnya. Gelap, itulah yang ia temukan dan hal itu adalah hal yang biasa. Oleh karena itu Dino pun menekan sakelar lampu yang ada di sisi dinding untuk membiarkan penerangan masuk ke dalamnya.

Betapa terkejutnya Dino ketika ruangan itu sudah terang, ia menemukan sosok adiknya tengah duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di sana.

"Tsuna! Ini mengejutkan sekali kau datang mengunjungiku!" Dino terlihat begitu senang sekali ketika menemukan sosok Tsuna ada di sana, mengunjunginya. Sepertinya Tuhan memang mendengarkan doa orang yang teraniaya macam Dino, oleh karena itu Ia memberikan Tsuna untuk Dino sekarang ini. Ah... Dino tidak sabar untuk memeluk sosok mungil yang ada di hadapannya tersebut. "Aku senang sekali melihatmu."

Langkah kaki Dino yang akan menghampiri sosok Tsuna pun terhenti di tengah-tengah ketika instingnya menyuruh Dino untuk segera keluar dari tempat itu, pergi jauh-jauh dari Tsuna yang masih menatap Dino dengan kalem dan tenang dengan sepasang bola mata berwarna oranye. Tunggu... oranye?

Kedua mata Dino pun terbuka lebar saat ia melihat sebuah senyum dingin terukir di bibir Tsuna dan menemukan sosok pemuda mungil berusia 17 tahun tersebut berdiri dari sofa tempatnya duduk. Sosok Tsuna sekarang ini mengingatkan Dino pada sosok yang sangat berbahaya dengan kemarahan dingin yang begitu terkendali, dan Dino pun tahu kalau sosok Sawada Tsunayoshi ini adalah seorang Vongola _Decimo_ yang pernah mengalahkan Bos Vendice dua tahun yang lalu, sosok yang berbahaya di usianya yang begitu belia. Bahkan senyuman kecil di bibir Tsuna pun membuat Dino mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Tsuna..." Panggil Dino dengan nada bergetar.

"Dino-san, aku ingat kalau kita sudah lama tidak berlatih bersama. Bagaimana kalau kita berlatih bersama sekarang ini? Kurasa Reborn tidak akan keberatan dengan semua itu," kata Tsuna.

Dino melihat adik kecilnya tersebut sudah mengenakan sarung tangan bertarungnya dan api kehidupan tipe langit yang terlihat begitu murni pun muncul di keningnya. Tsuna terlihat lima kali lipat lebih berbahaya dari sebelumnya, itu artinya Tsuna tengah marah sekarang ini. Rasanya Dino ingin pergi dari sana, ia tidak ingin mati muda di tangan adik manisnya tersebut.

Tiga menit kemudian, aura berbahaya yang berselimut oleh elemen langit pun terasa begitu pekat sebelum teriakan yang ' _manly_ ' dari Dino pun terdengar sampai ke luar hotel tempatnya tinggal. Dua elemen yang menggelikan tersebut membuat sosok sang Skylark dan mantan Arcobaleno matahari yang menunggu Tsuna di luar hotel menyeringai kecil.

"Wao... aku tidak tahu kalau Tsunayoshi memiliki hal seperti itu di dalam dirinya," sahut Kyoya dengan tenang, seringainya masih terpatri di bibirnya.

"Hm... _Dame-_ Tsuna itu memang seorang yang _Dame,_ tapi jangan lupakan kalau dia adalah pengguna elemen langit. Mereka yang memiliki api kehidupan jenis langit adalah sosok yang teritorial, dan Tsuna adalah pengguna elemen langit paling berbahaya dan kuat karena dia adalah pemegang kunci _Trinisette_ bersama Uni dan Byakuran, Hibari," balas Reborn yang kini duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang ada di luar hotel, ia menyeruput secangkir kopi panas dengan tenangnya. "Dan Dino telah menyentuh apa yang seharunya tidak ia sentuh, kurasa kita akan melihat _Dame-_ Dino sebagai penghuni rumah sakit untuk sekali lagi dalam waktu dekat ini."

Kyoya tidak membalas perkataan Reborn, ia menatap ke atas di mana langit malam kini diselimuti oleh awan yang berwarna gelap. Apapun yang terjadi, Kyoya tidak akan pernah melepaskan Tsuna dari pelukannya, seperti awan yang tidak akan pernah melepaskan langit di atasnya tersebut.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca

Author: Sky


End file.
